


Death Doesn’t Really Matter to Me

by Sleepy_Sunrises



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnos and his good advice, M/M, brightswords suck and I hate them, do I really have to tag major character death for this fandom, minor spoiler, what if.... we held hands... and we were both chthonic gods... jk... unless?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Sunrises/pseuds/Sleepy_Sunrises
Summary: Zagreus and Thanatos fight together in Elysium, and while the prince says he’ll be gone a long while this time, that may not actually be the case.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Death Doesn’t Really Matter to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for my partner when I was feeling like writing Angst but also wanted Zagreus and Thanatos to hold hands. They’re gay and also hold hands with Meg! But she’s hard to write so I didn’t >:)

The swishing of a scythe and clanking of sword on steel filled the grove of Elysium. One of the brightswords gave a cry, charging the underworld’s prince, only to be stopped by a long, curved blade embedding itself deep through the shade’s gut. It vanished with a puff of dark smoke, the scythe returning to its rightful owner. 

“Ah... gods, that was a close one, huh?” Zagreus panted, hands on his knees and sword stabbed into the grass as he caught his breath. “Thanks for the help, Than. I’m having a rough go of things today, I suppose.”

The god of death gently shook his head with a fond snort of a laugh, watching as Zagreus retrieved his sword and stood again. 

“Death really isn’t much of a problem for you, is it? You’re looking pretty battered, yet you’re hardly concerned. I’ll have to treat you to something the next time we’re back at the house together.” Thanatos gave a small smile, holding a Centaur’s Heart out in offering. “You got the most shades, Zag. Good job.”

“Aw, thanks,” Zagreus began, reaching for the heart. “But you know, this time I feel it’ll be a long while til I’ll be back at the h-hhrgk...”

The prince of the underworld looked confused, his eyes drifting from Thanatos’s startled face down to the sword protruding from his gut. 

“You cowardly bastard-!” He faintly heard Thanatos snarl as his form seemed to blink out of view. Where’d he go..? “Stay down, you backstabbing-!”

The blade drew back with a sickening squelch, and Zagreus coughed up a mouthful of blood into his hand. The redness dribbled from between his pale fingers, pouring from his even paler lips... he couldn’t stand... couldn’t see... he was going to drown in the crimson surrounding him... he fell to his knees, seeing only fading black and sickening crimson red. It rose like a tide, spilling from him in waves until the world was gone completely, swallowed by and endless river of blood. 

And he was back in the house.

“Gods... fuck...” Zagreus spat, carding his fingers through his hair to free it of the crimson water of the Styx, then wiping even more from his lips with the back of his hand. “That one kind of hurt, actually.” 

He drew himself out of the red water, shaking the last droplets from his hair like a dog as he waved hello to Hypnos. Hm. ‘Good’ advice as always. Make sure they’re all dead for realzies. 

“Thanks for the tip, mate.” Zag chuckled. “I’ll really have to do that next time.”

Hypnos chittered a sleepy “of course!” Then something half formed before he was already dozing off again, swaddled in that massive blanket he always had. Zagreus would have laughed, had he been there, but he had someone else to find. 

-

“Thought I’d find you here.”

Thanatos sighed, standing from where he had been sitting on Zagreus’s bed. His scythe leaned against the nearest bookshelf, sharp and deadly and threatening as ever... yet also looking a little off out of it’s owner’s hands. 

“What was that, Zagreus? I thought you were going to be gone a while this time.”

The prince pouted, scrunching up his nose and sticking out his tongue at his boyfriend. 

“Oh, shush. You thought he was dead too, you hypocrite.”

“I take death a little more seriously than you, Zagreus! It’s my *job*.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m alright. Don’t worry, okay?”

“I...” The god of death embraced his partner, pressing his nose into Zagreus’s spiky, charcoal colored hair. “Right. You’re okay...”

The two stood like that a moment before sitting down on the prince’s bed, their fingers intertwined. 

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yknow, for once, me too.” 

Zagreus grinned, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Soooo what was that about treating me when we got back to the house?”

Thanatos groaned and shoved him in the shoulder, leaving the prince cackling. 

“I take it back. You’re the worst.”


End file.
